I'll Be Home
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim is called away to a conference a week before Christmas. He's due home the 21st but a storm in New York causes him to be stuck in the Big Apple. Calleigh has to deal with the fact she may be spending Christmas alone and caring for their three kids
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

A/N: Due to serious writer's block on E-Mail My Heart, I needed something to write. This popped into my head and I had to write it down quickly before it ran away. And yes I know its about four months early for Christmas.

----------S/C---------

Tim picked Ava up and she giggled as he tickled her.

"Daddy, stop!" she hung an ornament up on their Christmas tree and looked at Tim. "There."

"Beautiful." Tim tossed a handful of tinsel on Ava's head and put her down. For a while, they decorated the tree and then the phone ring. Calleigh grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh hi Horatio. Yeah he's here. Hold on." she held the phone out to Tim.

"Hey H." Tim cradled the phone between shoulder and ear as he put a strand of lights on the tree. "Hold on, Calleigh, can you do this?"

She nodded and deposited Nicky on the couch. The year and a half old gave a whine and flopped back into the pillows. Tim walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No. We were just putting the finishing touches on the tree."

"Ah... um... Speed, I hate to ask this."

"It's my day off. I've pulled overtime this whole week. I want to be with my family H."

"It's not that. There's a conference in two weeks. Eric is going to L.A with Valera for the holidays. I need you to go."

'_Of course he doesn't ask Calleigh to go. He probably thinks I can't handle my kids for a few days.' _Tim thought.

"Why can't you go?"

"Because I need to run the lab."

"But... I have a family. You don't."

"I have a lab to run. You don't." Horatio countered. "It's only for five days. You'll be home by the 21st."

------------S/C-----------

Two weeks later...

Ava rushed into the hallway, seeing Tim walk past the living room. He disappeared through the front door as she entered the hallway and she frowned. Her eyes lit up however when Tim walked back into the house.

"Daddy!"

Tim's eyebrows raised slightly but he picked Ava up.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you left without saying good-bye." Ava said.

"Leave without saying good-bye? To you? No."

"I don't want you to go Daddy."

"I know honey but I have to."

"When are you going to be back?"

Tim carried Ava into the kitchen and showed her the calendar.

"Today is Sunday. I'll be back on Friday." he replied.

"Put me down."

Tim obliged and Ava ran upstairs. Tim followed her up to her room.

"Ava..."

"It's not fair." she mumbled.

"I know it's not but it's only six days." Tim said. "I need you to be good for Mommy. Don't give her any trouble."

Ava nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good girl. Come here." Tim pulled Ava into a hug and held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ava pulled away from him and Tim kissed her forehead. Ava handed him her teddy bear. "Take him."

"Ava, this is yours."

"I want you to take him." she said. "Don't lose him."

Tim smiled slightly and nodded, pushing back tears.

"Okay." he nodded. "Be good for Aunt Val while Mommy's gone okay? Don't cause _too _much trouble."

Ava giggled and Tim gave her another hug, then kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room.

-----------S/C--------

Calleigh glanced over at Tim as she drove and finally when she parked at the airport, she spoke.

"Why do you have that?" she asked.

"Ava gave it to me." Tim replied quietly, fiddling with the old bear.

"Are you getting teary-eyed on me?"

"No." but Tim wiped his cheeks and Calleigh hid a smile, seeing his eyes were red-rimmed. They walked into the airport and sat near the terminal Tim had to go to. Finally, the boarding call came over the PA system.

"You have to go." Calleigh said quietly. Tim nodded and pulled her towards him. "Call me when you get to the hotel."

"I will." Tim mumbled. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either." Calleigh whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. "I mean, how am I gonna handle those three on my own?"

They both laughed and Tim kissed her deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna miss you."

"It's only a few days."

"I know. I don't like being away from you though."

"Neither do I."

"You have to go." Calleigh said, getting a hold of herself. "Or ya gonna miss your flight."

Tim nodded and Calleigh pulled him back to her, kissing him as though it was the last time. They finally pulled apart and Tim got on the plane. Calleigh sighed and walked towards the exit, not happy to be going home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuck Ava! Give me back Robin!" T.J yelled.

"But he loves Starfire!" she giggled, making the two action figures hug and kiss. Calleigh sat on the couch, laughing quietly. Nicky was asleep next to her, his head buried in her lap.

"Guys, I'm gonna go put Nicky to bed. Play nicely."

Calleigh lifted Nicky up into her arms and carried him upstairs. She came back a few minutes later to find her two oldest children still fighting.

"What is the big deal T.J?" she asked.

"Because it's gross!" he shuddered. Calleigh smiled and picked up the phone as it began to ring. "They're Teen Titans! They protect the world not kiss!"

Calleigh put a finger to her lips and turned her attention to her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and sat down on the couch.

"You got in okay?"

"Yeah. I'm at the hotel and called, just like you said. How are the kids?"

"Fighting over Robin and Starfire."

"Ah... Ava making them kiss again?"

"Yeah." Calleigh giggled. "How is it up there?"

"Cold. Are they busy?"

"Killing each other."

"Can I talk to one?"

"Which?"

"Either."

"Ava, you want to talk to Daddy?" Calleigh asked. Ava quickly dropped Robin and Starfire and took the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Hey princess. Are you being good for Mommy?"

"Yeah. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

"I want you home."

"I know Ava but I have to be here. I'll be home soon. How was school?"

"Boring. We finger painted."

Tim chuckled. Ava was a bit... advanced for her age.

"When are you coming home?"

"Remember what I told you this morning?"

"Friday." Ava said gloomily.

"Today was the last day of school." Tim said. "Until what? January 3?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh honey, I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Here's T.J... Hey Dad."

"Hey Sport."

"We were in gym today and we played kickball. I got to third base."

"Great."

"And I got someone out a first."

"Awesome. What else did you do?" Tim asked, staring out the window. He listened as T.J rattled off his day, then handed the phone back to Calleigh.

"I'd let you talk to Nicky but he's asleep."

"That's okay."

"How's New York?"

"Freezing. How are you?"

"Lonely. I want you home."

"I want to be there. Only a few days."

"I keep telling myself that."

"Okay uh... I should get to bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Night baby."

"Night." Calleigh clicked the phone off.

-----------S/C---------

"Mommy?"

Calleigh looked up and smiled, seeing Ava there.

"Come here."

Ava climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up next to Calleigh. She smiled and put her book down.

"And what is the matter Miss Ava?"

"I miss Daddy."

"I know angel. I miss him too but he'll be home soon."

"I wish I didn't give him Teddy."

Calleigh chuckled.

"But it was a good thing you did." she said. "Daddy needs something to remind him of us."

"Is he gonna be home for Christmas?"

"Yes Ava. He wouldn't miss it for anything." Calleigh said, stroking her daughter's dark curls. "He's gonna be home way before Christmas."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Now didn't I put you to sleep a while ago?"

"I can't sleep without Teddy." Ava mumbled.

"You wanna stay here?"

Ava nodded and buried her face in Tim's pillow, breathing in his comforting scent. Calleigh smiled and turned the light off. Tim needed to come home. Fast.

-----------S/C----------

Okay so he lied to her. Well not really. He had every intention of going to sleep but when he finally lay down, he couldn't sleep. Tim kept reaching over for Calleigh but found an empty space. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. When that became uncomfortable, Tim sat up and sat Ava's bear sitting on the small table. He stood up and grabbed it, staring at it for a few minutes and felt a tear run down his cheek. He hated Horatio right now.

----------S/C-------- A/N: Robin and Starfire are from Teen Titans, courtesy of my lil sis. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I could be doing so much better stuff right now."

Tim looked over to the dark haired man sitting next to him. It was the last day of the conference and he just wanted it over and done with.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Playing with my kids, being with my wife. Killing my boss for making me come. Nick Stokes by the way."

"Tim Speedle." they shook hands and continued to quietly talk during the lecture.

"Oh I've heard about you. My co-workers talk about you a lot."

"They know me how?"

"Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown." Nick said. Tim rattled his brain for a second, then remembered them.

"Oh yeah. How are they?"

"Good... Warrick's got a kid and a wife. Catherine is still the same. She's pining over Grissom though."

"Ah, I thought she had the hots for my boss, he's a jackass too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He doesn't have a family so he doesn't realize that that's where I need to be right now." Tim said.

"You got kids?"

Tim nodded, "Three."

"I got two. Pain in the asses but Sara says they take after me."

Tim laughed quietly.

"How old are they?"

"Six. They're twins. So they're double the trouble. I love them anyway."

"My daughter's six too."

"She trouble?"

"Only if I'm not there so I feel bad for my wife." Tim smirked. Nick chuckled.

"How old are the other two?"

"My oldest is nine and my youngest is one."

"They all get along?"

"T.J, the oldest, and Nicky, the baby, do but Ava doesn't like him. They have the same birthday, coincidentally. She swears to this day he ruined her birthday party." Tim said.

"The boys always stick together." Nick nodded. "Alex and James drive me crazy. I'm always finding strange things in my house or I'm getting bombarded with water balloons in the afternoon. I work night shift so I like to sleep as much as I can in the afternoon but... not happening."

-----------S/C----------

"Well I finally found someone I can relate to." Nick laughed. "How many siblings do you have?"

"One. He's 26." Tim replied, taking another sip of his beer. After the lecture the boys decided to go grab something to eat. "You?"

"Six and I'm the baby."

"Jesus Christ. How did you parents do it, take care of all those kids?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I can't handle two."

"Half the time I can't handle three. I just thank God that I have Calleigh there. She's better with kids. Ava's a daddy's girl though, she doesn't give me any problems."

Nick tossed Tim a picture across the table and he shook his head.

"I thought I was hallucinating for a second." he smirked. "Jesus, identical twins?"

"They piss Sara off." Nick said. "They dress alike, do everything alike and we can't even tell them apart."

Tim leaned over and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He flipped through it for a few seconds, pulling out random pictures and handed them over to Nick."

"Aww..." he cooed. "Tim's a big softy huh?"

He frowned. All he had in there were the kids' school pictures and one of Nicky taken professionally.

"Huh?"

Nick handed him back a picture and Tim turned red. There was a picture of him asleep, on the couch, all the kids on him, asleep as well.

"Calleigh..." he muttered.

"Woo... is this the missus?" Nick asked. Tim peered across the table and grinned, nodding.

"Yeah."

"She's hot."

"I know."

Nick grinned and handed over a picture of Sara.

"Your wife is hot too." Tim said. "But I prefer blondes."

"And I go for brunettes."

"Give me back my wife." they said in unison, causing them to laugh loudly. They sobered up and talked for a while more.

"That snow is starting to fall pretty hard." Nick said. Tim glanced over at the window and nodded.

"I gotta call Calleigh." he mumbled, going for his cell phone.

"I gotta call Sara too."

They sat in silence as they waited for their respective households to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess."

Nick smiled at Tim.

"Big softy." he whispered and Tim gave him the middle finger.

"Hi Daddy!" Ava immediately sounded cheerier. "Are you coming home?"

"Not yet Ava. Tomorrow."

"Hey give it back Nicky!"

"NO! MY PHONE!"

Tim sighed and put his chin in his palm, waiting for his kids to finish fighting.

"You have it upside down!"

Finally, there was silence.

"Daddy?"

"Nicky. When did you learn to use a phone?"

"Watch Ava."

"Oooh. How are you buddy?"

"Crummy."

"You're sick?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that's not good. Is Mommy there?"

"Uh... no."

"Who's there?"

"DEKO!"

Tim jerked the phone away from his ear. Why was it his kids that were so loud?

"Nicky, you're supposed to take the phone away when you yell for someone." Tim heard Ava scold. "But... Uncle Eric I want to talk to Daddy!"

"In a minute Ava. Hey man."

"Hey. Where's Calleigh?"

"At the movies."

"At the movies." Tim repeated.

"Yeah. Her and Max and Alexx went and I'm in charge."

"My three kids are alone with you."

"Yeah."

"Oh God help them."

"More like God help me. They're animals Speed."

"I haven't noticed." he said sarcastically. "Tell Calleigh to call me when she comes home."

Click.

"I'll call back later." Tim sighed, flipping his phone shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim lifted his head off his pillow slightly, hearing his cell phone ringing. He felt around for it on the night stand and flipped it open.

"Yeah." he answered huskily.

"Did you see the news?" an upset Calleigh asked.

"Why?" Tim was suddenly alert and awake. "Are you okay? No one died did they?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Turn the damn TV on!"

"Alright jeez." Tim grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"During the night, New York City got hit with a snowstorm, burying the city under a foot and a half of snow." Al Roker was saying.

"That's not possible." Tim mumbled.

"As of now all flights are grounded at LaGuardia, JFK, and Newark Airports."

Tim jumped off the bed and flung the curtains open. Down below the city was covered in snow, as if someone had put a white blanket down.

"Oh God..." he groaned.

"What are you going to do?" Calleigh asked and Tim jumped, forgetting he was on the phone with her. "You're stuck there."

"I'm sure everything will be up and running in a few hours." he said. "My flight isn't until noon."

Right then, another bout of snow began to fall. Tim banged his head against the window a couple of times and sat down on the bed.

"You're getting more snow up there. Tim... you were supposed to come home today."

"Oh I'm sorry Calleigh. Didn't you know I control the weather?" he asked sarcastically. "Honey... I don't even want to be here and you think I want to be stuck here even longer?"

"I suppose."

"I think you can do a little better then that." Tim said, leaning back against the headboard.

"I know you want to be here." Calleigh said. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just upset. I mean, who knows when you're going to be home now."

"I'll be home as quick as I can. I promise you Calleigh."

-----------S/C---------

"Sir, I'm sorry."

"Look, you have to have one flight going somewhere." Tim said exasperatedly.

"No." the attendant shook his head.

"Will you just look?"

"Sir, all of our flights are grounded until we get an OK to start flying again. It's not safe to fly right now. Another storm is coming in. Have a nice holiday."

"Look, I'm not gonna have a nice holiday if I don't get home!" Tim exclaimed. "Please, there has to be something!"

"Tim..." Nick went to grab his arm but he shook him off.

"Do you have kids?" he asked. The attendant nodded. "Then you know what I'm going through. I haven't seen my kids in a week. I haven't seen my wife in a week. I need to get home."

"Sir, I don't know what to tell you. Next."

-----------S/C---------

"Mommy?"

"Mmm?" Calleigh licked a bit of cookie dough off her finger and looked down at Ava.

"I thought Daddy was coming home."

"He was baby but he got stuck in New York."

"He doesn't want to be here does he?" Ava asked dully.

"Oh honey, no." Calleigh wiped her hands off and knelt down to match Ava's height. "Baby, he wants to be here. But he can't get home right now. You want to call him?"

Ava nodded and Calleigh dialed Tim's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me."

"Hey beautiful. My flight got canceled. I'm trying to get home."

"I know honey. Ava's a little upset and wanted to talk to you."

"Good cause I wanted to talk to her."

"Daddy, I want you home."

"I know Ava. I want to be home but I can't get home. Remember when we were at Nana's and it snowed a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's what happened here and I'm stuck. I'll be home as soon as I can though. I promise."

"You promised you'd be home today and you're not!" Ava hung the phone up and Tim tossed his cell phone onto the bed, sighing deeply. It rang a few seconds later and he flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"She's not very happy."

"I could tell. But it's not like I made it snow." Tim said. "I want to be there Calleigh. I do."

"I know. But you can't do anything about it. When's the next flight?"

"They said the airports could be open tomorrow, which I'm hoping and I'll be on the first flight home."

"And if not?"

"Then... whenever I can get home."

"Okay."

"Calleigh..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Tim."

"Is T.J there?"

"Yeah hold on."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. All he wanted was to be home.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sport. What's going on?"

"Not much. When are you coming home?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

Tim chuckled and sighed.

"I don't know T.J. Hopefully tomorrow."

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?"

"Yes. I will not miss it. I promise you I will find a way home."

"Why did you have to go to this stupid thing anyway?"

"Cause Horatio made me."

"He should've gone."

"That's what I said. Listen, I know Ava is upset so be nice to her and help your mom out till I get home."

"I am Dad."

"Good."

"Spongebob is on."

"Okay. I love you buddy."

"Yeah..." T.J mumbled and Tim waited as Calleigh came back on the phone.

"You got this house in quite an uproar Yankee." she drawled. Tim laughed quietly. "I have to go There's yelling coming from the living room."

"Nice to know our family cares about each other." Tim said sarcastically. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later." Calleigh hung up and walked into the living room. "What is going on?"

"He/she started it." the kids said, pointing fingers at each other.

"Buster, if you touch that cage," Calleigh began, grabbing the Golden Retriever by the collar. He let out a mournful howl and put his head on his paws.

"OW!" T.J yelped. "What was that for Ava?"

"I was watching TV!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean you have to kick me!" T.J rubbed his leg and Calleigh put her hands on her hips.

"Ava!"

She looked up at Calleigh and her eyes filled up with tears as she saw the stern look on her mother's face.

"Apologize to your brother."

Ava stayed quiet and Nicky pulled her hair.

"OW!"

"Mommy said!" Nicky squealed. Ava pushed her little brother away from her and grabbed the remote out of T.J's hands.

"Stop!" T.J yanked it back and a war started over the remote. "We're watching Spongebob!"

"No! We're watching Totally Spies!"

"BARNEY!" Nicky yelled, joining in with the fighting.

"Barney is for babies!" Ava snapped. Nicky blew a raspberry at her.

"We're watching Spongebob because _I'm _the oldest!" T.J said.

"Well... I'M DADDY'S FAVORITE AND I SAID WE'RE WATCHING TOTALLY SPIES!" Ava screamed.

"HEY!" Calleigh yelled over the noise. "All of you be quiet."

The three Speedle kids went silent, knowing their mother was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Timothy, your sister was watching TV first. You had no right to come in and take the remote from her. You know the rules about watching TV. Nicholas, I don't ever want to see you stick your tongue at your sister. Ava, we don't have favorites in this house. None of you are watching TV."

"But!" protests began flying from the kids' mouths.

"No buts!" Calleigh yelled. "If your father saw the way you three are acting he would not be happy."

"Well Daddy's not here!" Ava huffed.

"So that means no rules apply anymore?" Calleigh asked. "I want you all to go to your rooms."

She walked over and picked Nicky up and looked at her older children.

"Now. Come on. With the way you three have been acting the past few days I'll be surprised if Santa brings you anything for Christmas."

"Ava deserves a lump of coal." T.J muttered, kicking a truck out of his way.

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh. You're a big baby."

"No. You are."

"Upstairs, now!" Calleigh exclaimed. "And don't make me tell you again."

T.J and Ava scampered upstairs, yelling at each other and Nicky looked up at Calleigh.

"Momma, I sorry." he said. Calleigh sighed and set him down in the 'pen,' an area where Tim had cleverly put a few baby gates up, blocking Nicky in from escaping.

"WHY DOESN'T NICKY HAVE TO GO TO HIS ROOM?" Ava and T.J yelled downstairs. Calleigh sighed and turned the TV off.

"Momma!" Nicky screeched.

"No TV Nicky. You were bad too."

Nicky's chocolate eyes filled up with tears but pushed them away. He now looked like a mini-Tim when he was pissed off at something. Calleigh ignored him and marched into the kitchen. Then she cursed, seeing her cookies were burnt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Rating has gone up for this chapter. Between T-M.

--------S/C-------

"I'm so mad at him!" Calleigh complained to Alexx. "He hasn't returned my calls. Hasn't called me. He could've gotten attacked by a gang in New York and..."

"Just relax." she smiled.

"Why? My husband is in New York, I'm in Miami, and it's Christmas Eve."

"Yes but you're at this wonderful party." Alexx said as the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened it, smiling. "Well hello..."

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas."

Calleigh looked amused. Who had Alexx got to dress up as Santa? Usually she had to force the guys to play Santa for her annual Christmas party.

"Kids, come see who it is!" Alexx called. Her kids, T.J, Ava, Nicky, and Jamie came into the room.

"Santa!" Nicky squealed.

"Hello!" Santa gave a hearty laugh and Alexx led him over to her couch. Eric chuckled and downed another beer. It was gonna be a long night.

--------S/C-------

Ava was last to sit on Santa's lap and he noticed she was the least happy of the kids.

"What's wrong Ava?"

She cocked her head slightly and shrugged.

"Oh-kay. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my Daddy to come home." Ava mumbled miserably.

"I will see what I can do." Santa said. "But you have to be good for your mom. I don't want to hear about anymore fighting, like the other day."

Ava nodded and jumped off his lap, then ran out of the room. Santa nodded.

"Right..." he glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Calleigh, who was talking to Horatio in the corner. "Calleigh..."

She looked up at her name and rolled her eyes when Santa patted his thigh.

"You do want something for Christmas right?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded.

"Then be a good girl and get over here."

"Perv." Calleigh mumbled but sat down on his lap anyway.

"Well I know what I want for Christmas but I don't think Mrs. Claus would appreciate you running around." Santa flirted, his brown eyes twinkling. Callegih did a double take. Brown eyes? She frowned. Didn't Santa always have blue eyes? Calleigh then giggled, realizing what was going on. "But I think she wouldn't mind if I spent a few hours with you."

"I'm off the market."

"Your husband's a lucky man then."

"Hope he knows it."

"He does, believe me." Santa said. "I have to go. It's Christmas Eve after all."

"Right." Calleigh said humourously.

"But give me a parting gift before I go." Santa smirked, tapping his cheek. Calleigh smiled and kissed his cheek, then leaned into his ear.

"I'm gonna kill you later." she whispered then pulled away. Santa leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I was kinda hoping you'd make love to me first."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll be waiting." Santa grinned, picking Calleigh up off his lap. He tossed her onto the couch next to him and stood up. "Well, good-bye everyone."

"Bye Santa!" Eric laughed, waving. "Man am I glad I came back from L.A early. Wouldn't want to have missed meeting you."

"Tomorrow you may wish you never heard of me Eric."

"Why? Was I naughty?"

"Well... I've heard you annoyed that great guy Tim Speedle a lot."

"You got it all wrong." Eric smirked. Santa rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs.

----------S/C---------

Calleigh laughed at something Horatio said, then gasped slightly when she was turned around and kissed passionately.

"There are children in the room." Eric reminded as Tim and Calleigh pulled apart.

"Mistletoe." Tim explained, pointing upward. Calleigh looked. Sure enough above her head was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"I was on a plane, coming home to you. Unfortunately I missed the flight to Miami so I had to fly to Houston and then catch a connection flight home. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Where are the kids?"

"Asleep in the TV room." Alexx replied, entering the living room.

"We should go home." Calleigh said, a bit too eagerly.

----------S/C---------

Tim closed his bedroom door behind him and locked it.

"You know it was the strangest thing," Calleigh said, a serious tone in her voice. "Santa was at Alexx's party and he made me sit on his lap."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to spend a few hours with him but I told him I was off the market. Then he said you were a lucky man." Calleigh said, a smile appearing on her face. Tim nodded, kissing her fervently.

"Luckiest man in the world." he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh whispered. "And I thought that was sweet that you finally agreed to be Santa."

"I wanted to make a great entrance." Tim winked. "Now... I have been left alone for a week and three days. I am in desperate need of some loving."

"Oh is that so?" Calleigh pushed Tim back onto their bed, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Tim just stared up at her, currently unable to move or speak. Finally she pushed his shirt past his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor and Tim flipped her over gently so he was on top of her.

"Ya know, I don't care what Santa says." he mumbled, kissing Calleigh's neck.

"Why?"

"I disagree with him actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't think you're very nice at all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. On many occasions I find you to be very naughty." Tim grinned. Calleigh laughed at her husband's cheesiness and eyed the door.

"Is it locked?"

"Mhmm."

"Good. A week away from you is too long and I don't want to be interrupted."

---------S/C---------

Tim had quietly got up after he and Calleigh had... finished and unlocked the door, knowing his kids would come barging in at six in the morning, then crawled back into bed. At 6:01, Ava pushed the door open and jumped unknowingly on Tim, who was burrowed under his blanket. He groaned out in pain and Ava pulled the blanket away from his head.

"Daddy!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Hey princess." Tim said hoarsely, hugging her back tightly. Calleigh smiled, watching the two together. T.J tiredly dragged himself into the room but was wide awake when he saw his father.

"Mommy?" Nicky's voice came over the baby monitor. "Christmas! Get me!"

"We should really get him out of that crib." Tim mumbled as he rolled Ava off him. He walked into Nicky's room, who gave a happy squeal.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy." Tim lifted him out of the crib and cradled him as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Can we open presents?" Ava asked.

----------S/C---------

"You are cleaning this up." Calleigh said, surveying the scene formerly known as her living room. Tim chuckled and gently lifted a sleeping Nicky off his lap. He pulled Calleigh onto it and kissed her tenderly.

"I just got home, I'm relaxing. _You _can clean it up." he said. "They're passed out."

"Opening presents can do that to ya." Calleigh smiled. "Are you happy you're home?"

"More than you will ever know." Tim said. "And last night was a wonderful welcome back."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Calleigh smirked, kissing him softly, her fingernails scraping lightly over the ever-present stubble on Tim's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tim kissed her back. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas honey."

"I'm hungry." T.J whined, ruining the moment.

"_You _can cook." Calleigh said.

"I just got home!" Tim complained, throwing his hands up. Nicky slowly woke up as did Ava.

"Who wants Daddy to cook?" Calleigh asked. Tim shook his head at his kids. Ava smiled and kept her hand down. Nicky and T.J raised their hands. "Who _doesn't _want Daddy to cook?"

Ava and Tim raised their hands.

"I'd like to throw an idea out." Tim said. "How 'bout we cook together?"

"That's not a great combo." T.J said. "Your cooking is good. So is Mom's. But together you two come up with some weird stuff."

"Yeah like T.J." Ava said, nudging her brother.

"No. Like Ava." T.J nudged her back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Can we eat?" Nicky asked.

"Let's it Nicky." T.J laughed.

"No fair!" he whined. "Eat T.J!"

"You're chubbier." T.J said, poking Nicky in the stomach. He giggled like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"Oh all of you be quiet. Sibling rivalry doesn't even stop for Christmas huh?" Tim asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you still glad you're home?" Calleigh asked, following him.

"Mhmm. Wouldn't wanna miss this for the world. Besides, I know you can't handle them so someone has to."

"I can handle them."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too. No don't make pancakes, make eggs."

"I don't want eggs. You can make eggs. I'm making pancakes."

"Fine but then you're cleaning the pots out."

"Oh all of you be quiet." T.J mimicked Tim as he walked into the kitchen. "Marital rivalry doesn't even stop for Christmas huh?"

"Sport, you should become parrot." Tim grinned. "I don't want pancakes. I want eggs."

Calleigh slammed the pancake batter onto the counter and Tim laughed at her pissed off look.

"You said you wanted pancakes." she said.

"I changed my mind." Tim said innocently.

"Well you're getting pancakes."

"But I don't want them!" Tim whined and gasped loudly as Calleigh threw a cupful of batter at him. "That was not nice!"

In a matter of minutes all of the Speedles were doused in some breakfast material or another.

"Why can't you guys ever be normal?" Eric asked, walking in through the garage. Tim and Calleigh ignored him however. They were lying on the kitchen floor, oblivious to everything around them. When they finally came out of their intense liplock, Tim smiled.

"I promised you I'd be home."

"It was less chaotic without you." Calleigh grumbled, wiping flour off Tim's nose.

"I could always go back." Tim half threatened, half joked. Calleigh grabbed him and pulled him back to her, kissing him gently.

"Don't leave me again."

"Never." Tim promised, sealing it with a kiss.

the end


End file.
